


Daddy Dearest——You Don't Know That!/《天意怎知》番外八

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [8]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity





	Daddy Dearest——You Don't Know That!/《天意怎知》番外八

“我小时候第一次打针的护士也是Sarah阿姨，一点也不会痛哦！”

每次我为Dr.Doss-Ryker年幼的小病患打针，他几乎都会这样开着玩笑介绍我，英俊温和的笑脸立刻就让抹着眼泪的小朋友放松下来。而那个清晨也总在这样的时刻浮现眼前，无论过去几十年，依然清晰如昨——他daddy充满怜惜疼爱的目光，他papa坚毅厚实的臂膀，还有彼时襁褓中，那个似乎从来不哭不闹、总睁着一双澄蓝的大眼睛好奇打量这个世界的小baby……

那个夏天我刚从护校拿到护士资格证，多梦的少女时代，Cpl.Desmond Doss可是我心里白马王子般的大英雄。能在来到林奇堡公立医院成为大英雄的同事，我兴奋得好几个晚上没睡好。结果这位同一所护校毕业的前辈哪里是杂志、连环画里赤手空拳勇救几十伤员、让日本鬼子闻风丧胆的战地豪杰，分明更像是个温谦和气的大哥哥——当然，我才不会为此介意呢。就像我同样不太介意杂志怎么没有说，童话里的王子其实早就跟他的骑士在一起了。那位高大英俊的alpha据说是Desmond服兵役时的战友，也是拿了一摞勋章的战斗英雄，随他来镇上落户后经营起本地口碑最好的一家汽修厂，时常开着辆拉风的福特水星来接他下班。

所以当前辈抱着那婴儿匆忙跑进儿科急诊时，我看着那小家伙和他身边alpha男人同样的金发蓝眸，不疑有他，立刻按照主治医师吩咐的抽血去化验。Desmond焦急又难过的表情和所有病童的生父或生母无异，针头扎下去，小baby只是哼了两声皱了皱眉心，他却心疼得直哆嗦。这位年长我10岁的学长有颗棉花糖一样又软又甜的心，平常见到儿科急诊收治的孩子受罪都能在茶水间红了眼眶，何况是自己身上掉下来的肉？我试着用一个玩笑缓和气氛，与其说是哄孩子，还不如说是安慰孩子的爹地。

“才这么小，打针就不会哭，真勇敢，像他爹地和爸爸一样呢。”

抽血样本送去化验室，等着结果的时候我得了点儿空闲，在茶水间咖啡喝到一半忽然意识到，Desmond怀里的漂亮baby看上去也就一个月左右，而我是三周前开始在医院上班的，Desmond那时就在，没有任何产后beta的症迹，也从没听一个同事或他自己谈论过小baby——这种话题在全是omega和beta的护士中间，就算本人再低调也是不可能避免的。正好这时护士长推门进来倒咖啡，我开口傻乎乎地问道：“护士长，Desmond学长怎么没休产假啊？”

……于是，我就成了Doss-Ryker夫夫、护士长和收诊医师外，这世上第五个知道小Tommy身世的人。

大脑还在缓慢消化这过于惊人信息的我走到育婴室，在门口看见了我一生中见过的、最美丽的场景之一。

Desmond坐在白纱窗下的扶手椅中握着奶瓶，小baby在他怀里安静地享用自己的早餐。我在那双蜜糖似的棕眸中见惯了沉稳无惧或温暖友善，也在那位高大的alpha来医院接他时捕捉到难以自持流露出来的热烈深情，可那个清晨，我看到那里面多了一些之前没有的、却同样属于美好的东西——直到几年后从助产士手中第一次接过我的头生子、无意间瞥见产床对面镜子里狼狈不堪却流泪笑着的自己，我才明白了那样的美好是什么。初秋的蜂蜜色晨曦在一片洁白中洒落在Desmond肩上，细腻的光影为这幅如诗画面轻描出玫瑰金色的轮廓线，就像我在华盛顿的国家艺术馆看见的那些名画家笔下的精美圣画……

不，比那些更美，更圣洁。

被刻意放轻的脚步声回神，我正好望见刚从医生办公室里出来的那位alpha。他很年轻，微狭的眼角还飞扬着几分大男孩的烂漫不羁，可望着育婴室内那一幕的眼神却温柔到近乎虔诚。他和气地朝我点点头，就走进育婴室，我看到Desmond抬起头，略带疲惫却安然地朝他微笑。年轻的alpha背对着我，半蹲下身子似乎是仔细看了看那婴孩，然后两个人几乎头挨着头、低声商量起什么来。

第二天Desmond没有来上班；第三天，我听护士长说，他正式向医院申请了为收养哺乳期婴儿的养父母制定的育儿假。

然后我再次见到学长，就是一周后小Tommy的洗礼上了。那天有半数的观礼宾客都不是本地人，听说都是Doss-Ryker夫夫的老战友，有的人胳膊上挂着盲杖，还有人坐着轮椅。从小时候看的杂志和连环画上，我猜他们中应该有不少人都是Desmond在关岛、莱特湾和钢锯岭救活的，后来才得知Tommy两位教父中那位特别魁梧威严的alpha军官也是。

和每个小城镇一样，林奇堡很难藏住什么秘密。尽管详知内情的人不多，我相信至少半个镇的成年人都很清楚小Tommy不是Doss-Ryker家的亲子。然而就算镇上最口无遮拦的长舌妇也从没拿那孩子的身世嚼过一次舌根，当他们夫夫牵着蹒跚学步的小男孩儿从街上走过，背后悄悄追随的善意目光里只有敬重。年纪大点儿的熟人会停下来塞给小Tommy一个自家果园里的苹果或一块小点心，然后摸摸孩子那头亮闪闪的金发夸他长得越来越像英俊的alpha父亲。

时间在孩子身上似乎显得特别飞快。被Desmond抱在怀里的小面团儿很快长成有着大大的蓝眼睛和粉嘟嘟脸蛋的小男生，背起书包上了小学。下午没有课的日子里，小Tommy放学后常到医院来等daddy下班带他回家或papa收工了来接他。alpha小男孩儿都淘气得很，可Tommy总是乖乖在护士休息室或图书室里读书做功课，从没添过一点乱。Desmond在班歇得了空闲会过去笑着听他说说学校里的趣事，小男孩儿搂着daddy的脖子咯咯欢笑或依偎在daddy怀里的样子不知羡慕死多少同事，简直想把这漂亮又贴心的小家伙拐回家自己养。有一天午后在休息室，我吃着因为手术耽搁了的午餐三明治，Desmond给小Tommy剥着橘子，小家伙接过来，把第一枚鲜红的橘瓣塞到daddy嘴里，然后好像注意到什么，捧起daddy拿着橘子的手，稚嫩的手指轻轻抚摩着掌心——连环画里描绘的“运送伤员的绳子深陷在他手心的皮肉里鲜血淋漓”，远不及我第一次亲眼见到那两道不深不淡的疤痕时十分之一的震撼。作为护士，我一眼便知，当年一定是深可见骨的重伤，才会留下这样的痕迹。

以Desmond的性格，我想他不会跟儿子提起这些过往。果然，小男孩困惑又心疼地仔细端详着那两道伤痕：“Daddy的手上的伤口怎么老是不好？”

“这是疤痕，亲爱的，不是伤口。”他的爹地如常温柔耐心，“疤痕会一直在那里。”

小男孩流露出与年龄不符的担忧神情：“和您腿上的‘疤痕’一样，阴雨和下雪天就会疼吗？”

“不会，很久以前就不会疼了，”Desmond笑着拍拍孩子的手背，“特别是有了Tommy之后，daddy好开心，哪里都不会疼了。”

小alpha低头似是认真思考着什么，过了好一会儿，忽然仰起小脸，认真而充满期待地望住了爹地的眼睛。

“我长大了当医生，治好daddy的腿和手，daddy会更开心吗？”

我的心悄然一震。他那有着同样冰蓝色眼眸的alpha父亲望着自己的爱人时，目光也是这般深沉又透彻，带着有些固执的认真。好像弗吉尼亚海湾三月里的第一浪春潮，那么干净又温暖，轻柔地涌上心头，我只觉得眼眶发热。而Desmond学长，先是愣了一下，随即，那双温柔的棕眸漾起发自内心的微笑，仿佛温水融化着蜜糖，让他的眼角湿漉漉的。

“Tommy，好孩子……”他摸摸小男孩儿那头亮闪闪的金发，“daddy的腿和手现在都很好了……不过是的，如果你长大了，做个好医生，救死扶伤，像主爱我们那样爱和帮助病痛中的人，daddy会很开心。”

不到六岁的孩子看着他的眼睛，就那么郑重其事地用力点点头。

那之后没多久，我就从儿科调到产科工作了，小Tommy渐渐长大，不再是需要daddy常在身边的小娃娃，除了教会、医院的节庆或志愿活动，我不太常见那孩子了，直到十多年后他大学毕业回到林奇堡公立医院行医。别人眼里十六岁就考进了美国最难考的医学院、然后成为一位出色的外科医生是天才加勤奋，可我明白，那里面还要加上爱——很多很多的爱。

当你为了爱一个人去做一件事，就一定能做对、做好。

Tommy是个幸运的孩子，他的两位父亲一定每天都以踏踏实实的爱，从小让他也这样相信。

我是在佐治亚州听说小Tommy结婚的消息的，因为住在亚特兰大市的女儿生产，我请长假赶去照料了三个多月。错过他们小两口的婚礼还真挺让人惋惜，那么好看的一对才子佳人，尤其那位英国beta小牧师，温静内秀，眉眼精致得像博物馆油画上的美人儿，婚礼上一身笔挺礼服，那场景得有多美啊！

万没想到的是，我复职返岗照顾的第一位病人，竟然就是这位beta新郎。

怀着十周身孕的Sebastian那天晚饭时分因为突然出血、高血压和低烧被送到产科急诊——先兆流产，大人孩子都命悬一线。Tommy那位在里士满陆军医院当军医的教父飞车连夜带来陆军里最好的产科医生，跟我们医院接诊的医师会诊后得出相同的结论：那孩子早年大概少人关心照料，身子亏虚，怀孕时就不够标准体重，加上子宫发育不健全是男性beta常见症状……没有什么特别好的办法。除了常规的用药物补充自身分泌严重不足的孕酮和激素，只能靠完全卧床休息、稳定情绪、补充营养来试着熬过这一关。

可怜的孩子吓坏了，右手紧紧护着还是平坦的小腹，被初期妊娠反应折腾得形销骨立的小脸惨白一片，就像暴风雨里摇摇欲坠的白玫瑰花瓣儿，依偎在Tommy怀里瑟瑟发抖。他的alpha虽然是见惯伤病生死的医生，可眼下只是个初次当爸爸的25岁青年，面对的不是疾病，而是一生最爱的人，和其他年轻丈夫、爸爸一样，他难过得恨不得去替自己的beta去受罪——可惜他不能。

Desmond和Smitty很快就赶到医院，让这对六神无主的年轻夫夫得到些许安慰和支持。Smitty陪着Tommy回家收拾些必要用品拿来医院，Desmond坐在病床边，在被子底下轻轻握住了准爹地的手。透过玻璃窗，我看到他还是那么温柔地跟Sebastian说着什么，或许是抚慰，或许是鼓励，隔着病房的门我听不见，只是看到年轻beta那双漂亮大眼睛里满满的惊惧不安渐渐轻缓，从被送进医院就一直紧绷着的削痩肩膀也终于略微放松下来。Desmond拿小勺喂给他温过的新鲜苹果汁，方才根本连一滴水都咽不下去的孩子竟然安静地喝了小半杯，并且一口都没有吐。

快入夜时，Sebastian的低烧严重起来，那个年代还没有什么对胎儿完全无害的退烧药，我们只能使用物理降温。Tommy彻夜不眠地亲自为爱人更换着额头和腋下的冰袋、严密关注着床边各种监控仪器上的指标，Desmond帮他为Sebastian擦拭着满身满脸的汗水。我做第一班夜间病房巡查时听见Tommy小声请求Desmond回去休息，而Desmond担忧又心疼地望望高烧中昏沉着的Sebastian，轻轻摇了摇头。

那时的产科病房，除了病人的合法配偶，过了晚探访时间是不允许其他alpha亲友进入的。半夜时分，已经回家的Smitty再次回到医院，将装在保温杯里的两份热汤和一件厚毛衣外套拿到护士站托我转交给Desmond。我拿了东西来到病房跟Tommy低声交代，忽然听见身后微弱的呼唤。

“Daddy……”

我看看坐在病床边陪着Sebastian的Desmond，知道那是高烧中的呓语。

忽然，Sebastian好像从噩梦中惊醒，虚弱使他只能微睁开眼睛，却不知道哪儿来的力气，一把攥住Desmond的手，泣声轻喃着。

“Daddy，别走！……求你这次别走！……我害怕呀，daddy……”

Sebastian和Desmond都是栗发棕眸，清瘦修长的身形也相似，或许这孩子的生父和Desmond容貌有几分相像，他神志不清中就认错了人。

Tommy赶紧上前轻抚着爱人的脸颊安慰，我看到他无助又无奈地咬着自己的下唇。我是产科护士，也是一位beta母亲、外婆，恐怕我和Desmond比这位年轻的alpha医生更深有体会，这种情形下，许多安慰和支持是只有生父或生母才能给予的，alpha伴侣即使再爱再细心也做不到；然而我早就听说过，这孩子的两位父亲早就死在了战争中……

再熟悉不过的轻软口音，打破病房里凝重不安的静默。

“Daddy不走，Set，我就在这儿陪你，我哪儿也不去。”

不光是我，就连小Tommy也一下子怔在那里。而Desmond仿佛根本没注意到我们脸上的错愕，他起身坐在床沿上，半倚着床头，小心翼翼地将半昏半醒的Sebastian拥进自己怀里，像哄婴儿那样轻拍着那孩子的后背。

“好孩子，别怕，daddy在这儿。”

我曾听不止一个同事戏言“Doss护士的安慰有神迹”，而这次也不例外——大半夜都因为病痛无法安睡的beta男孩忽然平复下来，呼吸逐渐匀静，长长的睫毛在暗影下一动不动，像在暴雨夜找到避风港的蝴蝶，终于可以放心地收起翅膀。那港湾，就是“爹地”温柔而坚定地抱紧了他的手。

然后，我看到Tommy的泪珠落在那只手上，晶莹的液体淌过掌心那道疤痕，落入Sebastian的发丝间。

我想起刚认识Desmond学长不久时听说他在太平洋战区染上过严重的肺结核，经历了危险的大手术才捡回一命，那时候肺结核的研究取得了不少进展，我也在护校略有了解，心里其实已经知道，那可怕的疾病从他身上夺走的不光是一部分肺和肋骨而已……那时我同情又不解，Desmond如此虔信上帝，可上帝竟然连他做父亲的权利都夺去了。此刻望着这彼此之间毫无血缘关系的一家人，我才忽然明白，上帝并没有夺去什么，而是用另一种方式，赐给他两个最优秀也最贴心的孩子，同时也赐给最需要父爱的孩子一位世界上最无私博爱的父亲。

第二天早晨Sebastian醒来时，体温和过高的血压都降了下来，几位会诊的产科医生都表示这是他们遇到的同类病例中最让人惊喜和宽慰的。医生离开后，Tommy忙关切地问他的爱人感觉怎么样，那孩子还有些迷糊，迟疑着小声道：“我见到我daddy……”

“你睡的不安稳，做梦呢，宝贝儿。”Tommy吻了一下他浸湿汗水的额发。

“不……不是梦……”Sebastian喃喃着，“daddy昨夜在这儿，他抱着我，跟我说他不走，他哪儿也不去……我有握住他的——”

他忽然停了下来。

我放下手里的病历夹，顺着他的视线望去，那孩子正愣愣地盯着Desmond的左手，手背上他昨夜用力太大攥出的暗红色印记尚未消失……

眼泪在那双焦糖色的大眼睛里打转，Desmond赶紧俯身摸摸他的脸，依然带着永远会让人安心的微笑，柔声安慰：“一切都会好起来的，Set，你和宝宝都不会有事，你要有信心，别心急，好吗？乖孩子。”

Sebastian闭上眼睛，情不自禁似的朝着轻笼在自己脸侧的温凉掌心贴近，仿佛沉浸在那温度和感触中。那是他小时候熟悉的触摸吗，是否有着他与生父相似的气息和体温？我不得而知，只看着那孩子终于重新睁开眼睛时，原本受惊小鹿似的眼神变得安然又坚强，尽管声音是哽咽的，唇角的一缕微笑却发自内心。

“好的……daddy。”

那一刻，他是清醒的。

而此后的几十年里，他也没再改变过这个称呼。

Sebastian三天后彻底脱离了危险，后来的将近8个月孕期中，因为高血压、体重过轻和孕酮严重不足，有一半的时间他都不得不绝对卧床，Desmond也就这样在他身边寸步不离地照料了8个月。所有看过他的产科医生都断言会早产，连应付的准备都提前做好了，可在Desmond的精心看护下，年轻的beta父亲奇迹般怀到了足月，临产时的血压和体重也达到了正常的标准。临盆的那天，Desmond作为协助产科医生的护士，握着Sebastian的手和他一起进了产房，因为是头胎，beta男性又普遍盆骨偏狭窄，可怜的孩子真是受了不少苦……可我说什么来的？自己的爹地妈咪在身边，是怀孕和生产时其他任何人都给不了支持和安慰——最终Sebastian平安生下一个蓝眼睛、棕色头发的beta小姑娘。

Desmond只有一个兄弟，Tommy是独子，这是Doss家三代以来第一个小女孩儿，Smitty乐得嘴都合不拢，可全家人只在孩子抱出产房时欣喜若狂地看了看，就匆匆赶着去陪伴照顾Sebastian了。等做过规定的新生儿全面检查之后，我把小姑娘放在婴儿轮床上，推她去产后恢复病房找她的爹地，在走廊上被正好带上门要出来的Desmond碰见。他已经换下了刚才助产时的衣服，脸上的疲惫在远远见到轮床上的小孙女时就一下子消散了大半。我恭喜老学长晋级祖父，并告知是来让新爹地给小baby喂奶的。他由衷地笑着道谢，然后下意识望了一眼病房门内，轻声道：“Set累坏了，刚睡着没一会儿，Tommy陪着他。孩子先给我抱抱吧，让Set再多睡一会儿。”

我忙过那一会儿，就去育婴室看看Desmond是不是需要些什么。还是同一个房间，甚至同样是清晨，时光仿佛在我眼前倒流回放——Desmond依然坐在那扇白纱窗下，静静微笑注视着怀里的婴儿，或许在爹地肚子里时就跟这位beta祖父朝夕相处的缘故，那小姑娘眉眼间的神采竟最像Desmond（后来证明我没看走眼，正是这个孩子，长大后接了Desmond的班）。那静美的画面一下子把我带回二十六年前第一次见到小Tommy那个清晨，甚至林奇堡那总是洋溢着苹果花甜香的玫瑰色晨曦也依然像二十六年前那天，为这副美好图景细细描出闪亮的流金轮廓，让它看上去像名画家笔下的圣画……

只是比那些都美、都圣洁。

 

Tommy和Sebastian的三个儿女出生时，他们的Desmond爷爷都在身旁。每次他都在Sebastian最后一次用力时紧握住那孩子的手，每次他都用第一捧温水洗去新生儿身上的血渍污物、含着无比欣慰的微笑将那全身红扑扑的小家伙抱入他或她爹地的怀里，再为精疲力尽的新爹地擦去满头满脸的汗水和眼泪。许多年后，Doss-Ryker家最小的那个alpha男孩儿当了演员和编剧，把Desmond的故事写成剧本拍成电影，大获成功，还获得了金像奖提名。那时我已经好多年没进过电影院了，可我让小孙女搀扶着，去林奇堡市中心那家老电影院看了首映。那有着他Desmond爷爷和他爹地蜜糖一样大眼睛的孩子穿着当年学长常穿的格子衬衫和素色便装长裤出现在银幕上时，我感觉自己似乎又变回那个第一天上班、梳着马尾辫穿着白裙子的小护士，而Desmond学长就在我面前，一如既往谦和地微笑着。

电影将近结尾时，大难不死的Doss医务兵被带到医疗营的清洁区，战友将一桶清水自他头顶浇下、冲掉他身上的血块泥垢。我想起圣经里施洗约翰说“我是用水给你们施洗，叫你们悔改。但那在我以后来的；他要用圣灵与火给你们施洗”，不知一生虔诚信主的Desmond在那个时刻会不会想到同样的章节？而多年以后，在距离那残酷战场万里之外、和平愉静的家乡，捧起一掬清水，怀着喜悦和感恩，让那温暖的水流自掌心缓缓流过自己刚降生的孙儿或孙女柔软娇嫩的皮肤时，他会回想起年轻时代那场水与烈火的洗礼吗？

我忽然记起自己第一次怀孕时，当时还是个小男孩儿的Tommy看着我隆起的腹部，好奇地问他爹地：“所有的孩子都是从肚子里生出来的吗？我也是daddy肚子里生出来的吗？”

我莫名有点儿紧张，因为知道Desmond和多数家长不一样，从不搪塞或欺骗孩子，可这个问题，要怎么对一个年幼的孩子“诚实”回答？可我的学长只是看着Tommy的眼睛，如常温柔而认真地说：“有的孩子是从爹地或妈咪肚子里生出来的；但是有的孩子啊，因为爹地妈咪期待了太久、祈祷了太久、寄托了很多很多的爱……只有心才能装的下这么多的爱，所以，这样的孩子是从心里生出来的。”他顿了顿，捧起儿子的小脸。

“而你，我的宝贝，就是从爹地心里生出来的。”

这个家里所有的孩子，都是带着爱发自内心的爱“降生”，那个用爱“孕育”他们的人，也用爱为他们洗礼、并以这爱滋养和教导他们长大，让他们成为温柔善良的人，再将这爱传递给下一代，再下一代……

 

爱，在爱中延续着。

————END————


End file.
